Dude, I'm stuck here with you!?!?
by Elven Warrior
Summary: Yes, another one of those stories where me and someone else get zapped into Middle-Earth. Based on a scary dream I had once. R&R please!


Dude, I'm stuck here with you!?!?  
  
By: Elven Warrior  
  
Note: I do not own any of the stuff I have mentioned in this story `cept for me. Kinda broad, but I think that covers everything.  
  
Just as any other day that stupid alarm clock of mine went off as six in the morning. Getting out of bed I walked out into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. As usual, I had wished that I didn't have to get up, and began to slam my head against the table. Of course, this didn't help me any, but maybe it helped wake me up.  
  
My mother came out to the kitchen and saw me. With her usual `Holier Than Thou Tone' she shook her head and said, "How many times have I told you not to do that? You're going to hurt yourself, and it doesn't solve a thing." Slamming my head against the table one last time, I got up annoyed at how my mother always thought she knew so much.  
  
I went to my room and got dressed for the long day ahead of me, in my favorite pair of jeans, T-shirt, and short sleeved flannel over shirt. I finished my usual chores in the morning, and made my lunch. I grabbed my backpack, CD player, and my Lord of the Rings book, and headed out the door.  
  
I slowly walked down my driveway and reached the road turned to walk to the street corner. As always I stood there above the storm drain on the corner wondering of Kara would get up and not miss the bus.  
  
Several minutes later I see her head pop up from the top of the hill and slowly run jog down the hill. I thought to myself, `oh great, she's in a good mood. What stupid thing did she do now that she's gonna tell me all about and I really won't care? Hmm... If I'm lucky I won't have to listen to her whine.'  
  
"HI!" she blurted as she came to a stop right next to me. "Hello." I said as I stared blankly at the tree across the street, not bothering to look at her. "GUESS WHAT!" she yelled loudly in my ear. I turned to stare at her with a look that said, `I don't care, but your going to pester me anyway so go right ahead.' Sighing I said, "What is it this time?" She started to jump up in down in place and yell, "I'm a Hobbit, I'm a Hobbit, and Pippin is soooo cute!!!!!"  
  
With an annoyed glance, and the same tone I said, "It's too early for this. I know you like him, I got that the first million times you said it. Now please refrain from screaming in my ear. Especially when I'm cranky and it's 7:15 in the morning." She looked at me with and with a pout she stared to whine. "What's up with you? I know you love Elves and wish you could be one everyday of your life!" I stared at her and said, "Indeed I do, but I am courteous enough not to go around screaming it in tired people's ears when the sun still isn't even up."  
  
"So you do admit that you wish you could be an Elf, even for one day, you do wish it?" she stared at me curiously. "Yes, even if for one day I do wish I could be an Elf." I said. I knew that this conversation would come back and bite me later, but I wasn't expecting it to do so the way it really did.  
  
At the exact moment that I finished that sentence the most unexpected happened. Something like a black hole appeared out of absolute nowhere. The wind blew hard and we were sucked into this giant hole. It was almost like on eof those stupid time portal things on those really bad sci-fi shows.  
  
Kara's screams were the last things I remembered when I woke up in a strange bed. I had no idea where I was at first, but then looking around I came to an almost unbelievable conclusion. The only place that came anywhere close to what I was seeing was Rivendell.  
  
I sat up and held a hand to my head as shooting pain came to the back of my head. It felt like someone was sawing my skull in half. "...What happened...?" I slowly said to myself. At that moment a tall figure appeared through the doorway. "Well, I'm glad to see you're awake."  
  
After trying to remember what exactly had happened, I finally thought it best to find out if my assumption as to where I was right now was correct. "Where am I?" I asked curiously. "You are in Rivendell, of course. What kind of an Elf would not know of Rivendell?" the mysterious person asked.  
  
At first I was confused. I wasn't an Elf.... or was I? I quickly put my hands up over the ends of my ears to find that they were pointed more. I immediately thought of my wish, and what must have happened. Hen my thoughts returned to Kara once again. The same thing must have happened to her, but if I was an Elf in Rivendell, than she must have been a Hobbit in... "The Shire!" I said out loud, not realizing that I was no longer talking to myself.  
  
"What of it, may I ask?" he asked as his head tilted towards the side and he looked at me curiously. "How did I end up here?" I asked, completely ignoring his question. "You just...well...fell out of the sky...I guess you could say..." he replied, not sounding to sure of what had actually happened. I put my hands up over my face and said, "This is not good...this is not good...this is bad...very bad...this is not happening..."  
  
I knew that what I was telling myself wasn't true. This was happening to me, and possibly Kara as well, but I certainly hoped not. Then the thought occurred to me that I was talking to a complete stranger. I sat there and looked at him for a while and then one thought occurred to me. I knew him, well I had never met him before, but I knew him, I had read about him in my book, and I knew his character well.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked, pretty sure of what the answer was going to be. "I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." he answered. That was exactly what I was afraid of. This was no dream, no matter how hard I wanted it to be this wasn't a dream. I wished that I could be an Elf for one day. This whole thing wasn't exactly what I had in mind.  
  
I got of the bed and started to walk around the room. I had grown taller, and as told before, my ears had changed. I felt different. "Dude! This place is cool... I never imagined it like this..." I said quietly. "So far I have gathered that you are not from here, and something brought you here, am I correct?" he asked. It was kind of scary to find that an Elf that I had only met in my mind knew more about what was happening that I did. "Yes, you are..." I replied.  
  
"Come, there are people I think you need to see right now" and with that he got up and left the room, I followed closely behind. We went into a room that looked similar to the room where they had held the council with Elrond in Lord of the Rings.  
  
I saw Hobbits. Actual, real life Hobbits. I even knew who they were. There was Merry...and Frodo, with Sam standing next to him. There at the end of the row of Hobbits stood Pippin. What was strangest about him was that he had another set of arms wrapped around his waist and then I heard this obnoxiously familiar voice coming from behind him.  
  
"...oh no...anything but this!!" I said as I realized who it was. Pippin was frowning at the annoying attachment he had recently obtained. "I love you sooooooooooooooo much and I'm never ever ever ever ever gonna let you go!!!" squealed the voice.  
  
"Can someone please get her off of me? PLEASE?!?!" pleaded Pippin. I walked over behind him and grabbed the Hobbit by the hair and pulled her away. "OWWWW!! THAT HURTS! LET GO OF ME YOU BIG MEANIE!!!" she yelled as I threw her to the floor a few feet away from Pippin.  
  
"Leave him alone, Kara." I ordered, with a tone that said `I am in no mood to listen to your stupid whining.' She stood up, crossed her arms, and began to whine anyway. "You're so rude!" she whined. "Yeah, I know. Get over it." I said, not really caring about her as she began to pout.  
  
"Well at least I get to be a Hobbit. This is cool. I can't believe we're here in Middle-Earth!!" she squealed. That's what she always did when she was obnoxiously happy. "Look, in case you hadn't noticed, we're kinda stuck here you ditz! I mean, dude, I'm stuck here with you?!?! This is just great."  
  
"I could learn to like living here!" she said as she looked at Pippin through the corner of her eye, smirking. Pippin cringed at the thought of her being stuck here. And then he cam out and spoke, "We have to get you guys home, NOW!!!" he yelled.  
  
I looked at him and said, "I'm with him. I really love it hear, and I'd be glad to come back any time, but I am NOT under any circumstances staying here with her." I pointed towards the clueless blonde as she stood there making googly-eyes with Pippin.  
  
Then in stepped a man that did in fact look familiar. Pippin ran over and hid behind the tall man saying, "Make her go away Gandalf. Please?!?" He pointed towards Kara. "Alright, keep your trousers on!" he said. "You can actually send us home Gandalf?" I asked, not sure if that was possible. "Indeed, I can, and I have every intention of doing so." he said.  
  
He waved his staff around and with the muttering of a few words, we found ourselves back at the bus-stop. We were perfectly back to normal, or I was at any rate. We looked at each other for a moment, wondering if that had actually happened. I sighed in relief at the sight of the bus driving down the street. `Thank the Good Lord I am not stuck there with you!' I said to myself.  
  
*Back to our heroes in Rivendell*  
  
Pippin spent the rest of that same week dancing and singing that the evil creature was gone. He now tells the tale of how he escaped the vile clutches of the wretched creature called `Kara' and lived to tell about it.  
  
Sometimes he begins to think if it was as bad as being captured by the Orcs. In his mind, they were equally as bad. The rest of the Hobbits are still slightly dazed and confused about the entire thing, and Legolas spent the next week wondering what would have happened to him if this `Kara' creature had loved Elves instead of Hobbits. He has had nightmares on occasion due to the thought of it.  
  
Just hope you guys out there in reader land liked that, it was about a dream I had once, only the dream was much, much worse in comparison to this. 


End file.
